SubWorld/Luna
Luna, also known as 'The Moon', or 月亮''Yueliang'' , is the only natural satellite of Earth, and is the fifth largest satellite in the Sol System. Luna is tidally locked to Earth, orbiting the Earth at a period of 24 Hours, after it was sped up during the its terraformed which was completed in 2090, however the moon stays tidally locked to Earth. Luna has two small main landmasses, and several large islands dotted across the moon's ocean. Luna is mostly a temperate moon making it good for agriculture aswell as mining in natural resource reserves. Luna is mostly undeveloped due to the fact that few setters wanted to settle on the moon because of reported 'complications' in its terraforming, which in turn is why the moon was the last planned body to be terraformed. The moon has a large wildnerness where recently introduced animals thrive, however the moon is home to few major cities, Boltzmann, Silvercrater, Yuequi, and Abulfeda, and its capital of Armstrong, named after the first person to walk on the moon in 1969. History Luna was terraformed in 2090, and was the final planned celestial body to be terraformed in the Solar System, however it was orginally planned to be completed in 2088, complications in its terraforming leading to the Luna Disaster, set back the moon's terraforming by 2 years. The moon was originally speculated as the best subject for terraforming, however Venus and Mars were terraformed before due to their earth-like size and recent presence of water, and to first test the terraforming techniques. Following Luna's terraforming the moon has not been developed largely outside of its major cities of Armstrong, Abulfeda and Yueqiu, xaused mainly by the Luna Disaster, which discourage many settlers, and mainly the hardy folk planned to settle on the moon. Luna has a rich landscape with forests and plains perfect for farming, while most of it lies in wilderness and much of it unclaimed, homesteaders have rushed out to claim their own part of the moon to make a life for themselves. However many new settlers were evicted by the Commonwealth due to the settling laws, which led to a series of short violent skirmishes against the Commonwealth by both the settlers and the Rebels. Geography Luna has two major landmasses, which are not quite continents, the largest, known as Highland and the smallest, known as Gelingland, adapted from Chinese for Greenland. Luna has several shallow mountain ranges and crater lakes which cover the landmasses ladnscape, while small islands dot the oceans part of formerly huge crater edges and other landmasses. Luna's landscape is dominated by lush green rolling hills and grasslands, such as the famous Great Grassy Downs. Cities Luna has few major cities due to its recent settlement, and as a result has little infrastructure outside of the developed areas, however homesteaders have head out to claim their own land making tracks as they go. Luna's major cities are Abulfeda, Armstrong (the capital) and Yueiqiu, while other large towns are Botlzmann and Silvercrater. Gallery Luna commonwealth banner.png|The Banner of Luna's Government, and its representation in the Commonwealth of Allied Planets. Gretgrassylainsluna.jpg|The Great Grassy Plains of Luna are a protected region of the moon. Category:SubWorld 2070